Neural networks may be used in various applications, including pattern recognition applications such as image recognition, voice recognition, and speech recognition and translation. Neural networks for some such applications may be sufficiently large to consume significant amounts of power or to operate slowly. In such circumstances it may be possible to improve performance and power consumption by various techniques, however, such techniques may result in a loss of accuracy.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method that remedy the aforementioned problems.